No One
by Jennifer Starz
Summary: JJ realizes the gap that has been created between her and the team due to the Emily situation. But will the team realize just how much JJ is hurting? Will they be able to help her when she attracts the attention of a serial killer?
1. Chapter 1

SSA Jennifer Jareau could hear the sound of laughter in her office. She stood up and went to the window and the saw the six team members laughing with each other, so oblivious to her presence. It had been like this for the past two months, since the team had found out she had lied to them about Emily being dead. If she really thought about it, she knew that it was her fault that all this had happened.

It was she who had lied to them to them about their friend being dead. It was she who had told them that Emily had not made it off the table. She had the power to take their pains away and yet she had not. She had let them believe that their friend was dead. She had never once had the courage to them Emily was alive because she was trying to protect Emily from Doyle. She'd do anything to keep Emily safe even if it meant keeping secrets from the very people she loved so much.

She had known the team would be angry with her but she hadn't thought that it would take them so long to forgive her. She and Hotch had known about Emily's situation, though Hotch had not known all the details of the situation. He had been there for her whenever she had needed the support or someone to talk to. And she had been the one to insist that she tell the team because the team needed to trust their leader.

But she hadn't thought that after the truth will be out, there will be tension between everyone. It was understandable that Morgan and Reid were angry with her. She had known that it would take the two of them sometime to forgive her. But she had thought that at least Garcia would understand her but what she hadn't counted on her being angry with her, giving her the cold shoulder. Rossi was still treating her same though she was aware that he was spending more time with the others. And Hotch couldn't help but not talk with her. Everytime he did, he would receive glares from the team.

And Emily was too busy with the other members of the team, going out for drinks, luncheons and everything and anything that they organized for her. JJ couldn't help but wonder the last time she had been there enjoying with her friends.

She had lost them. She had lost all her friends and she her family. The very people she had loved and came to care for them had left her. And it was all her fault. Will had left a month after the truth had come out, taking Henry with him, saying that he didn't want his son growing up with a mother who was always absent, who was a liar. And she was expected to sign the divorce papers in another month's time.

She hadn't said a word about it to anyone, though she was aware that she was supposed to inform her boss about the change in her relationship but she hadn't. She hadn't even mentioned it to Strauss, knowing that it would come back to Hotch eventually. So she had remained quiet and hadn't said anything.

It was her fault.

She had lost everything because of her own decisions.

And she was expected to live with it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost midnight by the time JJ had arrived home. Home? This was not her home anymore. It was just a house. A place where she showered and slept. There was nothing else apart from that here. She raked her eyes through the house, the image of Will and Henry playing in the sitting room or watching Cars which had become Henry's latest favorite movie. She smiled at the thought of her son.

Her little precious baby boy was everything that a mother would want in a son. He was a perfect image of her with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She closed her tightly, wanting desperately to feel her son in her arms again. But she couldn't. He was miles away from her, living with his father. She didn't know how he was, didn't know whether he wanted to see her or not.

Not once had she spoken to him after they had left. Not once had Will called her to say that her son was asking about her. The only time she had seen Will was when his lawyers had called to set up a meeting with her. He had only mentioned Henry's name when they were discussing his custody. And he had told her quite clearly if he could he will not let Henry stay with her for even a singly second.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way to Henry's room. With light fingers, she touched the every surface of the room, remembering how her little son used to play there, how he used to make her come after him when he would do something wrong. She smiled at the thought. She could still remember the way his little eyes would shine up when he would smile at her.

She sat down on his bed. There were so many nights she had tucked him in. There were some nights that she couldn't come home to tuck him in. Nights when she was out of the city, chasing after some psychopath who was killing people because he was sick but she was always sure to call him so that she could read his favorite bedtime story to him. She stood up and picked up _Bedtime for Baby Star_ and ran her hand over the cover of the book. She remembered each and every word that was written in that book, she remembered each and every word Henry had said to her to make her read that book.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, she left the room, closing the door gently behind her as she had done countless time not wanting to wake Henry up. She made her to her own room. It was going to be a long night.

Entering her bathroom, she stared at herself back in the mirror. It was only Friday night and there wasn't any case that was going to take them anywhere for the weekend. She was aware that the team had decided to meet for the weekend for a trekking trip. But she wasn't invited to join them. A knot twisted in her stomach. She felt hot tears burning at the back of her eyes.

She was so lost in her own thought; she did not hear the door open, did not hear the intruder walking into her bathroom until she felt strong arms grab her from behind, covering her mouth and not allowing her to scream for help.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily Prentiss glanced at the time and then back to JJ's office. It was almost eight and yet JJ's office was close. Everyone knew JJ was in the office by 7:30am at the latest. Where was she? Emily had felt guilty that she had never been able to take out her time to be there for JJ. She had noticed that JJ had lost a lot of weight and she had shut herself out from the team. She was aware that JJ was struggling to keep herself here. She was surprised that JJ hadn't said anything to anyone.

"God, I so hate Monday morning," Derek said as he rounded his table to sit down. He threw a paper ball at Reid and then turned to Emily. "Hey, Princess, you alright there?" he asked noting her troubled expression.

"I am fine," Emily said. She glanced back at JJ's office. "Hey, have anyone of you seen JJ since the morning?" she turned to ask Reid and Rossi.

"She must be in her office," Rossi said glancing at JJ's office. "She is usually here by this time."

"She isn't here," Emily replied.

"She will be here," Morgan said with a hint of anger evident in his voice.

Emily rolled her eyesand pulled her phone out. She tried to call JJ but there was no answer. She frowned. That was odd. JJ always answered her phone. It was one thing that she always kept with herself no matter what happened. She would normally answer her phone at the first ring but that was so not today. She tried again but the same thing happened. "She isn't picking up," Emily reported to Rossi.

"I'll inform Hotch," Rossi said. "Have Garcia trace her phone."

"On it," Emily said.

"Remember, Emily, she might just be running late."

Emily nodded and made her way to Garcia "batcave". The chances of JJ running late were slim to none. Which meant that there was something wrong. "Garcia, can you do something for me?"

"Anything, Kitten," Garcia said in her bright voice. "Just name it and it's yours."

"I want you to trace JJ's phone," Emily said.

"And why do you want me to do that?" Garcia frowned. "Shouldn't she be here in the office?"

"She is not here," Emily said.

Emily watched as Garcia hit a few keys to do her thing. Her mind raced and she was aware that Garcia was not all happy about doing this. But at the moment she didn't care what anyone was thinking. She just wanted to know where JJ was. That was all that mattered to her at the moment. The sound of Garcia gasping caught her attention. "What happened?"

"JJ hasn't used her phone since Friday," Garcia said. "This is so not like her."

Without replying, Emily ran her way to Hotch's office, only to find Hotch and Rossi together. "JJ hasn't used her phone since Friday."

Hotch and Rossi both tensed up. "Emily, get the team in the conference."

Rossi waited for Emily to leave before he asked, "You think it's not good?"

"My gut says something is wrong," Hotch said. They made their way to the conference room. The entire team was waiting for him there.

"Reid, go with Emily and profile her house," Hotch ordered. "Morgan and Rossi, look into every case JJ has worked. See if you can come up with anything. Garcia, trace all the calls JJ has made or received. And contact Will."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

JJ slowly came to consciousness. She felt so tired. She had no idea where she was and who had taken her. She had no idea how long she had been here or what day it was. The entire room was dark and her captor had come whenever she was awake. He would hit her. She sat up, trying to take a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. The right side of her face hurt so much from where he had hit her with a crowbar.

Her thoughts went back to her team. She wasn't sure how long she had been missing and whether anyone had realized that she was missing. All she knew that her team would come for her. Hotch would bring them for her. She had to stay strong for them. She couldn't let them go through all the pain again. But would they feel any pain for if she died? Would they even think about her?

She wasn't at all sure. But she had to hope for the best.

She took a deep breath in.

Keeping her mind on the door, she allowed herself to take some rest. God only knew how tired she felt. But she had to work the profile. She had to know how the unsub thought so that she could save herself. Waiting for help would be too late. The unsub would be back soon to hurt her even more.

Just then the door swung open. She visibly flinched knowing that he would hurt her even more. She tried to remain still and clam but fear crept through her body. It would be only a matter of time before he ended what he had started. She had to only wait for it to happen. And then she would be gone.

"I see you are awake, Jenifer," he said. "Or can I call you JJ?"

JJ only glared at him.

He only laughed at her expression, the kind of laugh that would want you to slap his face. "Well, I guess that only your friends call you that. So now I guess no one calls you JJ. Because you do not have any friend no more. It's been three days and no one has thought of looking for you."

"What do you know about friends? You don't have any which is why you kill, you sick bastard." JJ retorted.

The man got up from where he sat across JJ, pulled her by the hair and smashed her face against the wall. Her head bounced twice. She tried hard to defend herself but couldn't. No. She had to stay awake. She had to fight him. She couldn't die. She had to stay alive. For her family. For her team. For her son.

"You are a worthless bitch."

That was the last thing she heard before her world rolled into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch looked at the team with wary eyes. There was nothing at JJ's house that could possible tell them where she was. Her house was in an expected condition and there had been no sign of forced entry or even struggle. "All her belonging was there. Only her car and the keys were nowhere to be found," Emily said.

"Her purse was still there. Which means that she did not go anywhere intentionally," Reid said.

"Sir," Garcia said walking into the conference room. "I checked Jareau's background." All of them stared at Garcia with a frown. That was new. She never addressed JJ as Jareau. But it was better to take her last name so that they could think of her as any other victim and not as their friend. "It appears that Will has filed for a divorce a month ago. She is expected to sign the papers and Henry's custody over to him the coming month."

"What?" Emily was genuinely surprised. She hadn't known that Will had broken up with her and moved out.

"So she lies again?" Morgan said, disgusted

"Let's just concentrate on what we have and come up with a possible profile," Hotch said firmly.

"So what do we have?" Morgan was the one to start asking.

"Last anyone of us saw her was on Friday," Rossi said. "Had anyone spoken to her during the weekend?" he knew he didn't have to ask the question to know the answer. They all had been together the entire weekend and he was sure none of them had said anything to her.

"Security footage shows that she had left the headquarters half hour before midnight," Garcia was the one to supply the information.

"So she probable went missing between midnight Friday to Monday morning."

"My guess is she went missing Friday," Reid put in. "Neighbors said they had heard the car come in around midnight and start again. Since then they had not seen her throughout the weekend."

Hotch only stared back at Rossi, both of them thinking the same thing. If it has been three days since she went missing, the unsub had a good head start. And they had no idea where JJ was or in what condition she was. It was his entire fault. He should have paid more attention to her. He was too worried about the team that he had not seen her struggling. He had to get her back and fast. This team had had enough of losing their team members.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

JJ lay on the cold floor, shivering. She hugged her middle tightly, wanting to cry out in pain but couldn't. She felt something warm and sticky pouring down her face. She was tired. Too tired. All she wanted to do was to curl up and die. But she couldn't. She couldn't die without seeing her baby boy. She couldn't die without seeing her team. She couldn't just go without saying goodbye.

"Hello, Jennifer," said the familiar voice of her captor. "I was waiting for you to come around. You have been sleeping for quite a while."

JJ was too tired to even speak. "Tell me Jennifer, how can you take away someone from their family? How can you be so emotionless?"

JJ thought in concentration. She had never taken anyone away from their family. Except for Emily. But that hadn't been her call too. She had been ordered to lie to her family. And she had because it was the only way that she could protect her friend.

JJ tried to sit up. She wanted the unsub to talk to her. "So why do you take people away from their family?"

"Because there is no one to love them anymore," the unsub said. "It's good to take away worthless people because they are the cause of pain for many. Like you are to your team."

JJ only stared at him. "You are weak, Jennifer. You are worthless. You can never give happiness to anyone. You are the cause of everyone's pain. And so you don't deserve to live."

"So why am I alive? I believe that there were others."

"There were. But not all of them were as strong as you are. I would like to have my fun with you before I kill you. You know, Jennifer, you are the reason I started to kill all those people in the first place. You and the BAU think you are very smart. But I am smarter than you are."

"You are anything but smart," JJ replied.

"We'll see about that." He said as he laughed and left her alone.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Hotch," Strauss said walking into his office. "I believe that this can help in your search for Agent Jareau." She handed him a file. "The unsub targets women who have been abandoned by her family. Possibly, these women are the reason their family abandons them."

Hotch didn't want Strauss to finish what she was saying. "I'll get the team to create a profile."

"Aaron, get Agent Jareau back." Strauss said with a smile.

Hotch nodded. He had to get JJ back. Taking the file with him, he read it as he made his way to the conference room. "New case," he said to the team and heard them gasp. He knew the reason. They didn't want to take any other case until JJ was found. Each member stared at the file in front of them. Hotch sighed. "Strauss believes that this is the unsub who took JJ."

All attention went to him. Rossi was the first one to start reading the file. "He takes women from their homes. Women who live alone in their homes."

"According to Strauss, the unsub targets women who have been abandoned by their families, victims being the reason of the abandonment themselves."

"He targets only white women, so it is likely that our unsub is a white male, probably mid thirties to early forties," Reid said frowning.

"But why would he start killing now?" Emily was the one to ask the question.

"He probably thinks that they are the reason of pain for many so it is better to remove them from their families all together," Rossi said. "He is likely to be educated. He was probably hurt by someone he trusted. Girlfriend or mother." He turned to Garcia.

"Garcia," Hotch said looking at her.

"On it, Sir," Garcia said already moving ahead to do the magic that always help solve the case. Because she was already listening to what they were talking about, she knew what she had to search up.

"All the victims live alone, abandoned by their families," Reid said thinking hard. "They were all found dead a day after they were taken. It's been three day yet we haven't found her." He thought hard. Why would the unsub want to keep JJ for that long? It wasn't just fitting the profile. "He wanted JJ all along. The others were just a mean of building his confidence."

"But who'd want JJ?" Morgan asked.

"Relook at the files," Hotch said. "There is something that we missed. The unsub has been watching JJ for quite sometime now to pull this off. He would have known exactly what time JJ arrives home and what are her routines."

"I'll tell Garcia to relook at the securyity footage. Maybe we missed something very obvious." Emily said as she headed out of the conference room. "We need to find her fast."

Hotch nodded in agreement. They needed to find her fast. He still didn't understand why JJ had not told him about Will. And how she had been coping with everything that was going around her. Dammit. He should have been there for her. He should have taken better care of her, allowed her the space to talk to him whenever she needed it. But he hadn't. He had been trying to hold onto a broken family that he had not noticed her suffering.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_**Thanks for the great reviews guys. This was actually my first story. Keep reading….**_


	5. Chapter 5

She lay on the floor, her body resenting any slightest movement. It took an effort to drag in a breath but she did. It was important for her to keep fighting for her son, for her team. Even if she was going to die she had to see their faces, tell them how much she loved them. She wanted to hold her son in her arms and tell him that no matter what happens she would always be there with him.

She didn't try to sit up, knowing that she would dislocate her broken leg even more. Her body stung from where he had continuously belted her with a rod. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she refused to feel pity for herself. That wasn't going to save her. Though at the moment she'd do anything to end this miserable pain.

She had tried to think about the unsub, tried to create a profile but hadn't managed until now. Every time she had tried he had come to her and by the time he would leave she didn't have any strength left within her. And she'd loose herself to the darkness that seemed to have been surrounding her constantly for the past few months. The only difference was that she had tried to fight it back then and now she no longer wanted to fight it. But she did want to stay alive. Only to see her son. To see her family.

She haerd the familiar sound of the unsub coming towards her. It defeated her how he managed to know when she was awake and when not. He stepped closer to her. "Dear Jennifer good to see you are still alive. You are stronger than the others. But I have plans for you. Other plans that I have not tried with other. But you."

JJ swallowed hard, trying not to reveal the extent of her fear. With rough hands, he pulled her up. She screamed, trying desperately to take care of her leg. He only laughed at her. Sinister laugh that echoed in her ears long after he strapped her to a table. With horiified eyes, she watched him moving around the table, gathering things that she didn't recognize.

She let her eyes close, silently hoping that the unsub would think that she had was unconscious again. He had never hurt her while she had been unconscious. But her wishes went in vain when the unsub poured bone chilling water on her. She shivered and opened her eyes, her teeth beginning to chatter with the growing coldness.

"Oh, this was just for the warm measures," he said laughing when he saw her teeth chattering together. "You don't like to be cold, do you?"

The next thing she knew the table was being lowered down. Once the table stopped moving, he unstrapped her and then a pressed a button and then she was laying on a sledge of ice-block. He moved towards her and she tried to move again, to get away from the freezing coldness of the ice. Using her good leg, she managed to hit the unsub with it, sending him staggering backwards but the force of the impact caused her to fall from the sledge down to the floor. She let out an excruciating scream.

Despite the fogginess of her world, she was able to distinguish the unsub's laughter. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her hand. She was in trouble and she knew it. The blackness around her was closing in. she let her eyes close, not wanting to feel the pain anymore, not wanting to hold on anymore.

But she had to wait for her team. They would be coming for her, right?

She'd get some sleep and only hope that when she woke up they would be there with her and she'd be safe. Her son would be with her. Life would be everything that she had envisioned and she knew it.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**Sorry guys for the late update. Reviews are awesome…..**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Garcia scanned through the security footage. This was going to help them find the woman who had been her best friend, the woman who had held them together whenever they needed a friend. She was a great mother and a great individual and just anyone had to take a look at her and know that she was the best person in the world. There was not another soul quite like her.

And she'd do her damn best to ensure that she found her.

She scanned each footage carefully, not wanting to miss anything out of the ordinary. She frowned as something caught her attention. She rewind and watched it over again. Hitting a few more key strokes, she scanned through the footage. OMG. Lunging out of the chair, she raced back to Hotch's office.

"Sir, he has been tailing JJ since she returned to the bureau," Garcia said breathlessly.

"Did you get a view of the face?" Hotch questioned.

"He kept the hood of his jacket low," Garcia replied.

"Keep looking, Garcia."

Just as Garcia vacated his office, Emily walked in. "Hotch, Reid thinks that it may be the job of an inside man."

Hotch frowned and stared back at her. "Why is that so?"

Reid stepped into the room and stared at Hotch for a moment before saying, "The guy knows the exact position of the camera's installed in the building and that information is not available to everyone." He thought for a while. "That would mean that the unsub would have joined the team right about the time when JJ had returned to the team or probably before. He was here all along waiting and watching JJ carefully. He knew everything about her."

"And he would have known that JJ was alone in the weekend." Hotch met the two profilers eyes and swallowed. They all knew what he was trying to say. If only they all had been together like they used to be, JJ would have been safe and with them. "Pull out the files on the recent employees at the bureau. Analyse them."

The two agents nodded and went straight to work. Hotch sighed. God, JJ, where are you? He had to get her back. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't get her back. The team would probably be more broken than not. Even when JJ was being ignored by the rest of the team, she had held them together by taking their anger and rejection. She had let them hurt her because she wanted them to be together.

But wasn't he supposed to be the one to see it? He was as involved as she was. He had seen her struggling within herself and yet he had done nothing for her. He hadn't even bothered to check up on her while things were still bad. He was too busy trying to hold his team together that he hadn't seen the woman who had been there for him during his dark days, struggling. It was all his fault and he had to right that mistake by getting her back.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

JJ was tired and hurting. Where was the team? Why were they not here with her. She closed her eyes, knowing that the unsub would not hurt her until she was awake again. Her arm and leg was still hurting and she was so cold. She tried to concentrate. Where was she? And then she remembered. Feeling the table under her, she discovered that she was lying on the ice sledge.

"Good, good, Jennifer, that you are awake. You don't know how much I missed you," the unsub said.

"Please, tell me what do you want from me?" JJ asked, her voice quivering

"Now, now, Jennifer, please do not cry,' he said in a soft voice and then laughed, "because it doesn't hurt me."

JJ only stared at him as he moved about the room, placing things on a trolley. What was he planning to do to her? And what would she do? Would she be able to see the people she loved so much? Would she be able to see her son? Would she be able to hold him? She closed her eyes, trying not to feel the pain that went through her body.

"You do not deserve to live, Jennifer," he said. "You cause people so much pain. You are the reason people are in pain. And they all wish that you would just go away from their lives. They all wish that you'd be bad. They do not want to see you. You are just a burden on them. You are mother whose son doesn't want to know her. You are a mother who doesn't care about her children."

"No," JJ protested. "I love my son."

"But your son no longer loves you. Mummy doesn't care about me. She is too busy working." He said in a childish voice.

No. JJ tried not to take his words to heart. Henry loved her. He knew the reason why she had to stay away from them. But did she really cause pain to everyone she had met? Was she such monster? No. The unsub was only trying to play with her mind to weaken her. She couldn't allow him to do that. He was a psychopath. She couldn't allow herself to listen to a psychopath, could she?

She opened her eyes and stared up at him. He was standing close to her, watching her intently. He was going to hit her again. She saw the whip in his hands and strengthened herself to hang on, knowing that she would eventually pass out from excess blood loss. She felt the whip against her skin and bit the scream back. She was not going to scream. She was not going to give in to this evil. She had to stay strong. Her team needed her. Her son needed her.

The unsub moved around her, hitting her repeatedly with the the whip, trying very hard to get her to scream. There was a pause and she relaxed a bit. Was he tired? Had he finally left her alone? But then she heard the sound of something clattering on the table. He was still here.

She was afraid. She didn't want to die all alone in the hands of an unsub. Dammit, she was the FBI. She had to catch people like him and not become victims to them. But all she could do was be afraid of what was going to happen with her.

She saw a flash of something silver in his hand as he quickly moved to her side. There was something different about his face now. He seemed more evil. He didn't look human at all. She was going to die. She was going to die without holding her baby boy in her hands. She was going to die without telling her team how much of a family they meant to her. She was going to die all alone, never knowing whether she would be loved or not.

"You think you are smart?" the unsub questioned her. "But I am smarter than you are. And now I am going to make you pay for everything that you had done to hurt the people in your life." JJ tried to struggle but a dislocated arm and a broken leg was too much to keep up a good struggle.

She felt something cold against her skin and realized it was a dagger. She steeled herself again. He ran the blade on her skin before pressing it into her skin. She felt the warm blood flow out on her cold skin. The pain intensified with every cut he made on her. She allowed the tears to slow freely.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Morgan went through the files with Emily and Reid. They sure needed a fresh eye in this one. This was about the woman he called sister. The woman who had always reminded him that good was still present in the world today. For the past few months he had been a little angry with her. Okay, not a little. He was pissed as hell with her but that didn't mean he did not care for her. She was like a little sister to him perfect with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He shook his head, angry with himself for not being able to see that she was the one being hurt too. He had to get her home again. And he'd definitely have a little chat with Will too. The guy needed to know that he could never separate a mother from her kid. He will make sure that Henry was with her the moment she came back home.

"It was easy for him to take her," he said to more to himself then to other. "If only I wouldn't have been so mad with her, things would be a little different."

"Do not worry about it, my chocolate sunshine," Garcia said to him in a soft voice. "We will have our gumdrops back. It is just a matter of time."

"Focus, Derek," Emily said. "We need to get her back. And it was not entirely your fault either. We all had neglected her. We all had taken her for granted. It's no use beating yourself up about it."

"Jonathan Pier," Reid said suddenly. "Joined the FBI about a month after JJ had returned."

"Garcia, can you check on him?" Morgan said.

"On it."

Reid watched as she made her way to her office. He studied the file again. He scanned through his details briefly and stopped when he saw the name John Pier. Why did the name sound familiar. He dropped the file and thought about it. It had been related to a case. Before he could say anything Garcia was back with Hotch and Rossi following at her heels.

"He is 34. Had a clean record all throughout his life. Not as much as a driving ticket. He lived with his mother and brother. His mother had been an absentee and everytime she popped up in their lives she did things to mess it up. She had been taken to court by her late husband and had lost custody of both the son's to her husband. After his father's death he had moved to Chicago with his brother before transferring here."

"You mentioned his brother? Where is he now?" Morgan questioned.

"The file didn't suggest anything about his brother but I can look it up."

"John Pier. Chicago." Hotch watched as the wheels in Reid's mind started to work. "He was the guy from one of the case we solved in Chicago. The one where he had killed eight woman in five days.'

Rossi's eyes lit up with knowledge. "JJ was the one who had shot him dead."

"So he was waiting around to take revenge. Why now? Why not before?" Morgan questioned.

"He had to be sure of doing it. All the other women had been a trial for him. He had wanted JJ all the time. And he had the perfect time too." Hotch replied with distaste. Just knowing that they had been the reason why a killer had gone after JJ was enough to leave an acrid taste in his mouth. "Garcia, get an address on Jonathan Pier."

Two minutes later, the team was on the road, heading to Mayfair street, just outside the town. Hotch sat grimly. He wished that they were on time and not late. He didn't want to loose her. Not now. JJ was a vital member of this team and they all had to have her back so that she could be here with them.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

JJ opened her eyes again to see the unsub waiting for. He was sitting in a chair placed beside her. "Beautiful Jennifer, you look so dead to me right now?" he laughed. "And you'd be dead soon."

"Please tell me why you are doing this?" JJ questioned.

He stared at her for a moment before he smiled. "Sure," he said. Picking up a knife in his hand, he said, "Because you killed my brother. The one and only family I had and you took him away from me. You left me alone. You hurt me the way my mother had hurt me. And now I am going to hurt you so much that all you would want is death."

JJ stared at him with fear in her eyes. She was cold. She had never thought that anything could hurt as bad as she was hurting her now. She had never imagined that she would ever die without seeing her son. The thought of him brought tears in her eyes. She imagined him standing there waving his small hands at her, smiling and saying, "_Mummy, I love you."_

All of a sudden, the door burst open. "FBI. Jonathan Pier. Step away from her."

_Morgan!_

JJ would know that voice anywhere. But she still wasn't sure if it was true or not. She still wasn't sure if it they were here or not.

"Step away from her, Jonathan."

_Emily._

"No. . You don't understand. She has to die. She needs to die. She doesn't deserve to live. I will kill her."

From the corner of her eyes she saw him lunge the knife towards her. She heard the sounds of the gunshot and a grunt. Pain sliced through her stomach. She didn't move. Immediately she felt someone place an arm on her abdomen.

"Just hang on Jayje."

"Where the hell is the medic?" Hotch yelled.

"Emily?" JJ's voice was hoarse. She took a deep breath in and tried to speak.

"Hush, JJ. Don't say anything. Just hang on."

"I need to say this, please." She said between gasps. "I am sorry. You guys are my family. I love you all."

"We will talk about this once you are feeling okay," Emily said to her. "And don't you dare give up on us. You can't leave us or Henry."

Emily saw the another pain reflect in her eyes. Henry. She would kill Will for making her go through this. She focused on JJJ at the moment. She needed to make sure that her friend was okay. She had to ensure that she was going to be alright.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Three hours later there was still no news on JJ. She had been rushed into theatre the moment she had arrived in the hospital and since then there had been no news on her. The team was tired from worry. JJ had lost consciousness as she was being loaded in the ambulance. Hotch sighed. He eyed each member of his team, knowing well that they were hoping for the best.

Ten minutes later a doctor came out of theatre. "Jennifer Jareau?"

They all came close to him. He looked at them with confused eyes. "She is family to all of them. And I am on her emergency contact list," Hotch told him. "You can tell us everything."

"Very well. Agent Jareau has received quite a blow to her body. She has a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, one cracked and two bruised ribs. She is on heavy medications and I have put her on a medically induced sleep. The pain will be too intense for her to bare. She will be in sleep until we can manage the pain through painkillers."

"Thank you, doctor." Hotch said. He waited as the team hugged each other. "You guys go home. There is nothing that can be done for her at the moment."

"You surely don't expect me to be at home, while my gumdrop is in the hospital. Whatever you say, Bossman, but I am staying," Garcia argued with him.

Hotch sighed when everyone agreed to say. He nodded his head and smiled. They all were going to be here for her. At least things would be now going to be normal. But what hurt him was the fact that she had to get hurt for them to realize how much she meant to them and how much she had suffered.

**Three days later….**

JJ opened her eyes and stared at the sterile white walls. Hospital. She was in a hospital. She turned her head slowly, to look around the room and found Garcia and Emily sleeping in the chair. The two didn't look too comfortable. She smiled. But didn't move anything, not wanting to go through the pain again.

"You are awake?" Hotch said as he came into the room with flowers in his hand. Hearing his voice, Garcia and Emily sat up straight and stared at her before lunging themselves on her, carefull not to hurt her.

Once they freed her, she only smiled at them. Hotch studied her face carefully. "You are in pain, aren't you? I'll go and get the nurse."

JJ didn't answer. "I am so sorry, JJ. We are very sorry. And we are your family, no matter what happens." Emily said.

"Even when you don't want us to be but we will be your family." Garcia said in her cheerful tone. "And you will never be able to get rid of us."

Just then the door opened and Hotch came back with the nurse. She smiled at her and said, "it's good to see you awake, Jennifer. You have wonderful friends. Now, I will give you a painkiller and you'd be okay."

While the nurse administered the medication through the IV line, JJ watched Hotch step out of the door and motion someone to come in.

"Mummy."

Henry ran up to his mother and stopped before touching her. He met her eyes with tears in them. "Mommy. Can I sit you?"

JJ nodded and Garcia placed him on the bed. "Is pain, mommy?"

"No, little man. The nice nurse gave mommy the pinkillers," Emily answered for JJ.

"Can I hug mommy, aunt Emi?"

Before anyone could answer, henry hugged his mother gently. JJ wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you, too, little man." She said.

"You don't need to worry about anything. The court granted you Henry's custody. It turned out that Will had been abusive." Rossi smiled at her.

"Thank you." Said. "Thank you, everyone." She knew that she would never have been able to see this day without them.

"Don't sweat it, Jayje," Morgan said. "We will be here for you. Just get better quickly."

Hotch smiled as he saw JJ smile. He watched as Reid came to stand beside her. "Now why don't you take some rest and we will take this little man home." He saw the hesistance in her eyes. "don't worry. I will get him back after he has eaten and had a shower. You don't need to worry about leaving him alone. And he is staying with you for good."

JJ nodded at him and smiled. This was her family. The family she had loved. The family she would always want and the family who meant everything to her. She felt their gentle touch on her hands, letting her know that they would be there for her. She closed her eyes. Life was going to be perfect with them.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_**Thank you all for reading….will be posting my next story up soon…..keep reading**_


End file.
